Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-168529 discloses a device for measurement of foot step, waking speed, weight shifting of a user in walking. The device can be used to analyze the walking behavior to determine the user's walking ability. However, the device requires the user to walk on a mat equipped in the device, and is difficult to closely reproduce routing activity of the user. Therefore, the device suffers from a shortcoming of not able to measure the physical ability required on a basis of routine activity. As it is required especially for elders to examine the physical ability based on the routine activity, a system is demanded to realize such requirement.